Sakura Sada vs Yosuke Hanamura
It's the Final Match of Round Two in The Outsiders Tournament! When a stubborn and powerful exorcists encounters the witty Persona-user of Inaba's Investigation Team, who will truly come out victorious? Sakura Sada (nominated by Finnmcmissilecar) battles Yosuke Hanamura (nominated by ME, TheOneLegend!)! And it's not gonna be pretty. For the tournament's roster, click here!! For the tournament's interlude, click here!!! For the second part of the story, click here!!! For John1Thousand's Master of Puppets tournament, click here!!! The Interlude On a street near a chapel "I see the chapel!" Yosuke exclaimed and pointed at the building of faith. "Alright, good! There's a couple of people in there!" The voice of Labrys mentally told him and he nodded, stretching his neck to loosen himself up. The Magician approached the pavement leading up to the chapel and was startled when the front doors suddenly flew open and man alight with blue fire was launched out, landing near Yosuke's feet. "What the hell?" He said in shock and looked up to see a woman with a funky hat and a glasses step out of the chapel, a large scythe in her hands and rubbing her throat as if she had a cough. "Did you do this?!" Yosuke asked, sweating a little at the sight of burning man and an armed woman. "Of course! Wh else could've done such an amazing display of power?!" The woman, an exorcist by the name of Sakura Sada, boasted loudly. Yosuke was a tad bit scared, especially by that scythe in the woman's hands. "Well uh... Could you tell me where we are?" The Magician wondered aloud. Another person also trapped here?! Sakura pondered. Someone is definitely behind all of this! But just to be sure... "No! I do not know where we are! But fight me!" Sakura pointed her scythe at Yosuke and verbally challenged. He scratched his head in confusion. "Why?" He questioned, frowning in concern. "Because I said so!" Sakura countered back. "Ugh... You're just as bad as Chie!" Yosuke sighed. Who's Chie? Sakura wondered, though her train of thought was derailed when Yosuke whipped two Kunai and a glowing blue light began emanating from him. A blue card bearing a symbol of some sort appeared out of thin-air and floating down in front of Yosuke's face. much to Sakura's confusion. "Fine, I'll fight!" He confidently smirked and crushed the card with a roundhouse kick, causing the blue light emanating from him to shine even brighter and blinding the exorcist who covered her eyes with her hands. The light died down and she uncovered herself, amazed to see a frog-like being floating right beside the Magician. "Jiraiya! It's go time!" Yosuke called out and would've charged into action had a new sound slam into his ears. A booming laughter resonated from the heavens above, catching the attention of the Persona-user and exorcist who both gazed up at the sky, puzzled. "Yosuke! What was that?!" The alarmed voice of Labrys snapped him out of starry-eyed gazing. "Uh what?" He dumbly wondered. "That woman? She might be a threat!" The 5th Gen ASW told him and Yosuke turned to to face Sakura. "What the hell was that?" "I don't know!", Sakura shrugged then pointed her scythe at Yosuke once again, "But it doesn't matter! Fight me!" The Melee IT'S GONNA BE A CLOSE ONE!! FIGHT!!! (60 seconds) Sakura slashed the air in front of her several times, and the space surrounding Yosuke shifted as though a sword was slicing through it. Notcing this, the Magician rolled back, narrowly dodging Sakura's Dimensional Slicing technique. "What the hell was that?!" He echoed his words from earlier and got a blue fireball launched in his direction as a response. Jiraiya swatted the fireball away then hurled the Shurikens located in it's palms at the exorcist. Sakura leapt to the side to dodge, producing and tossing another blue fireball at her opponent. (51 seconds) Yosuke ducked and rolled forward, evading the attack in an attempt to close the distance between them. Sakura expected this, however, and stabbed the button of her scythe into the pavement. A wave of blue fire surged out from scythe, nearly engulfing Yosuke had his Persona not stick it's palms out and a gale of wind collided with the wave of fire, both elements dissipating to oblivion upon impact. "You're insane lady!" Yosuke complained. "Deal with it you coward!" Sakura spat back and charged forward, her scythe lifted horizontally. A mere couple of feet away, she jumped into the air and descended with a scythe slash. Yosuke put his guard up, his two Kunai clashing with the pole-arm mid-air. Sakura hopped back, hurling crescent beams of fire from her scythe as she did so. (44 seconds) The Magician evaded the beams, even slashing some away she they got too close. "Jiraiya! Use Sonic Punch!" He commanded and the Persona flew forward. Sakura touched down and was barely able to evade a rapid punch to the face as the frog ninja closed the distance and attacked. She kicked Jiraiya in the stomach, forcing it back, and Yosuke felt the same blow in his gut, stumbling back in the process. "Gotcha!" Sakura called out and lifted her scythe to use another of her 'Slicing' techniques. However, Jiraiya reached oout and grabbed ahold of her throat, stopping her mid-attack. The Persona socked her in the face twice before flying backwards and dragging the exorcist along the ground, creating cuts and scrapes all over her body. Once within the radius of it's user, Jiraiya halted itself and straightened Sakura up before kicking her towards Yosuke. He rushed forward with a slide kick, staggering Sakura, and rose up with an upwards slash, sending his opponent into the air. (30 seconds) He hopped up to meet his opponent and assaulted her a multitude of slashes and kicks. "Jiraiya!" The Persona reappeared and slammed both of it's oversized hands down on Sakura's skull, grounding the exorcist onto the pavement. Dazed by the assault and flat on her back, Sakura blindly slashed the air above her and a portal opened up and sucked her in. Yosuke, suspended along with his Persona in the air, gazed down, shocked that his opponent had vanished. "Where'd she go?" He wondered out loud. "Yosuke! Behind ya!" The voice of Labrys called out to him and a presence was sensed behind him. Yosuke glanced up to see Sakura reappear above him and dive-kick him in the face. The Magician, no longer suspended in the air, hurtled towards the ground. Sakura slashed the air in front of her and the air above the streets below contorted visibly. As soon as Yosuke was an inch away from meeting a brutal end, his entire body froze mid-air, completely still and unmoving. Sakura held her scythe high into the air and a powerful wave resonated from it's blade, shifting the surrounding environment's colour to white and grey. (25 seconds, STOPPED TIME) Sakura slowly hovered down onto the street, unaffected by gravity. She slowly approached the still, frozen body of Yosuke, slashing the air in front of her while doing so. The exorcist tapped the ground with the bottom of her scythe and her surroundings changed back to their normal colours. The air around Yosuke flickered with bright slashes, slicing the Magician all over his body before he finally fell onto the ground. "Yosuke!" (22 seconds) Despite the new bleeding wounds all over his body, Yosuke managed to pry himself from the ground and stand up as the stress-filled voice of Labrys resounded in his mind. Through his hazy vision, he saw Sakura envelop herself in a dark aura, making her eyes glow red and her skin to change to a darker hue. "Yosuke, you've gotta recover faster! She's getting more powerful as I speak!" Labrys mentally told him, but Yosuke just couldn't focus, dazed and pained from the assault he received while frozen in time. Meanwhile, Sakura shrouded herself in her Darkness Aura, enhancing her attributes as she prepared her final attack. (16 seconds) Yosuke punched himself in the face, forcefully ejecting his dizziness and clearing his vision. "Jiraiya!" The words echoed all around him and his Persona reappeared beside him. "Use Wind Amp and then Garudyne!" He instructed and the frog ninja cupped it's hands together and wind began kicking up, gradually forming a swirling, spiralling whirlwind around the Magician Sakura noticed this and stabbed her scythe onto the ground. A fissure of blue fire emerged and raced towards Yosuke along the ground. However, it was dissipated once it crashed into the whirlwind, much to Sakura's dismay. "What?! That's impossible!" Sakura whined as the whirlwind soon began affecting her, the wind gradually increasing in power and pushing the exorcist back. "Garudyne!" Yosuke stuck his hand out forward and Jiraiya did the same with it's cupped palms. The whirlwind around them suddenly surged forward, knocking Sakura back a good distance and dissipating her dark aura. (8 seconds) Sakura stood up and raised her hand out towards a now airborne Yosuke. A spherical barrier of energy formed around, halting Yosuke's dive-kick. "Jiraiya! Use Sonic Punch!" The Persona reappeared, inside, '''the sphere where Sakura resided. Jiraiya punched her square in the face, forcing her back and disabling her barrier. She recovered just enough to see Yosuke land in front of her and, spinning while doing so, lunge at her with a smile on his face. "Night night!" He said as he slashed past Sakura. Sakura spurted out blood before falling on her back in unconsciousness. '''KO!!!! The Aftermath Yosuke straightened his posture and glanced back at his opponent. Eyes closed and flat on her back, Sakura lay blacked out, blood running down her head and down her nose. A moment passed by and Yosuke started to realize the more attractive features on the exorcist's face. Another moment passed and blood began gushing out of his nose and his mind flared up with some rather, naughty thoughts. That is, until... "YOSUKE! SNAP OUT OF IT PAL!" The now angered voice of Labrys cut into his mind, startling him. "What?! What?!" Yosuke, dumbfounded, blurted out loud. A sigh of exasperation was heard in his mind, making the Magician frown. "What?! Labrys? Hello?!" "You were acting up again!" Labrys told him. "You can't control your natural urges!" Yosuke countered back and another sigh of exasperation was heard in his mental communication line. "Look, I... Ya know what? Nevermind! Listen, you've gotta stay focused! Rise-chan's Persona has detected a nearby disturbance, so ya need to go and find them!" "Oh right! Okay, Labrys, point me where to go!" And with that, Yosuke took off, wiping blood off of his face. Following his friend's directions and guidance, the Magician would soon encounter the other unwilling participants of the Mysterious Figure's tournament. The other Outsiders. The Result This melee's winner is... Yosuke Hanamura!! (Plays Yosuke's Theme, Persona 4: Arena) Atop the pedestal, Yosuke backflips and lands, striking a pose after he did so. The Voting Sakura Sada: 15 Votes Yosuke Hanamura: 15 Votes TIEBREAKER!!!! Huh. You guys just love ties huh? Well this one is pretty simple, Yosuke is one of my nominees, so why wouldn't I let him advance? However, I will say that I had a ton of fun writing a battle featuring Sakura Sada so just a shoutout to Finnmcmissilecar for introducing me to such an amazing and powerful (and also cute if I may add) character!! For these basic reasons, Yosuke Hanamura advances to Round Three!!! A Special Message :) And with that, Round Two of The Outsiders Tournament ends... Hey guys! TheOneLegend here to thank all of you for reading, voting and, if you nominated a character, participating! The Outsiders Tournament is reaching it's endpoint soon, so a BIG shoutout to those that bothered to take a few minutes in their lives to stop by and read and/or vote for these tournament matches!! I also want to take a minute to honour the fallen! In tribute: The Mask (nominated by D-man the guy) - The Mask Movie Mercenary Tao Pai Pai (nominated by D-man the guy) - Dragon Ball Z Waluigi (nominated by Agent Alaska the Suave Gentleman) - Mario Series Aimee Matchlock (nominated by Grnmachine1) - Bravely Second: End Layer Ain (nominated by Zinniax-13) - Elsword Silvally (nominated by ShadowKaras) - Pokemon Sun & Moon Kiritsugu Emiya (nominated by ShadowKaras) - Fate/Stay Mirai (nominated by Sharon Shing Huang) - Senran Kagura Geralt of Rivia (nominated by ZMusok) - The Witcher Crow Armburst (nominated by ZMusok) - Legend of Heroes D'Vorah (nominated by John1Thousand) - Mortal Kombat X Millia Rage (nominated by UTC Scrappy) - Guilty Gear Fox McCloud (nominated by UTC Scrappy) - Star Fox Series Gizmo (nominated by Bloodstarz22) - DC Comics Iron Fist (nominated by ZombieSlayer23) - Marvel Comics John Wick (nominated by MP999) - John Wick Movie Gex (nominated by ThunderBladeX) - Gex Series Jango Fett (nominated by ZackAttackX) - Star Wars Kirby (nominated by Roymaster11) - Kirby Series Yuri Lowell (nominated by Roymaster11) - Tales of Vesperia Guts (nominated by J) - Berserk Swamp-Thing (nominated by J) - DC Comics A MASSIVE shoutout to John1Thousand, MP999 and Simbiothero for creating each battle's featured thumbnails and also to the other Fanon-users that contributed thumbnails as well! They really help ALOT, and I mean ALOT since I myself don't have access to a proper editing program (because I unfortunately own A FUCKING MAC) As for the remaining eight... Good luck... ''-TheOneLegend'' PS: If you can guess who the 'Mysterious Figure' is, tell me who it is down in the comments section below or message me on my wall with your guess! Here's a hint: Thousands of years of living in multiple realms has made this being a very powerful and dangerous threat to Humanity and the other realms of existence. With powers as countless as the stars above, may fortune favour the Champion as he/she/it fight against this monstrous supernatural being of might and charisma. Category:The Outsiders Tournament Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:One vs More than One themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:East only themed One Minute Melees Category:Magic Melee Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees